since you've been gone
by CrazyFanGirl125
Summary: amy rose is trying out for a class.. "amy wrote' a 'song" and wanted to present it to the others at choir... this has a little shadamyson but just nice things... even surprizes hope you enjoy :)


**near the end of the talent show:**

_judge 1: who is next (she stated looking at the other two judges)_

_judge 2: i don't know (he stated shrugging his arms)_

_judge 3: don't worry guys i see someone walking up on stage... (he stated)_

_?: hi everybody... (the person smiled and looked at the judges)_

_judge 3: who are you darling? (he questioned)_

_?: i am amy rose :) i am also known as "rosy rascal" the singer (the crowd cheered applauding to the singer)_

_judge 1: what song are you going to sing for us?_

_amy: is a original song that i made _

* * *

**_story interuption: this song is really made and sang by kelly clarkson! enjoy the song! if you want to you can put the song so you can hear how it goes! thanks and continue the story! xD_**

* * *

_judge 2: what is the song is called?_

_amy: the song is called "since you been gone"_

_judge 3: you may start your song at any moment when your ready okay amy :) (amy smiled and readied her guitar) (she began playing the guitar to the beat of the songs melody and began it all)_

_**here's a thing... we started out as**_** friends**

_**it was cool... but it was all pretend**_

_**yeah yeah **_

_**since you've been gone... **_

_**(she heard and saw her friends rouge blaze and cream cheer as she sang) **_

_**you go girl (rouge blaze and cream shouted)**_

_**you dedicated...you took the time**_

_**was'nt long till i called you mine**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**since youve been gone**_

_**wooooooooo yeah gooo rosy! (cream shouted through he crowd)**_

_**and all you'd ever hear me say**_

_**is how i pictured me with you**_

_**(sonic blushed and looked at the singer)**_

_**thats all you'd ever hear me say**_

_**(she looked at sonic and continued singing)**_

_**but since you've been gone**_

_**i can breath for the first time**_

_**i'm so moving on**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**thanks to you**_

_**now i get**_

_** what i want**_

_**since you've been gone**_

_**(she frowned and looked down as she continued singing peering at sonic)**_

_**how can i put it? you put me on**_

_**i even fell for that stupid love song**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**since you've been gone**_

_**(everyone was clapping to the beat as he crowd cheered)**_

_**(he frowned and felt ashamed)**_

_**how come i'd never hear you say**_

_**i just wanna be with you**_

_**i guess you've never felt that way**_

_**BUT SINCE YOUVE BEEN GOOOOOONE!**_

_**i can breath for the first time**_

_**im so moving on**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**since you've been gone**_

_**(she looked at sonic and released her anger in this part and showed him how depressed she was)**_

_**you had your chance you blew it!**_

_**out of sight**_

_**out of your mind**_

_**shut your mouth i jut cant take it**_

_**again and again and again and AGAIN!**_

_**(she sheds a few tears but sh continued singing amazingly wowing the judges and friends)**_

_**since youve been gone**_

_**i can breath for the first time**_

_**im so moving on**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**thanks to you (thanks to you) **_

_**(she flicked her eyes away from sonic)**_

_**now i get what i want**_

_**i can breath for the first time**_

_**im so moving oooon**_

_**yeah yeah**_

_**thanks to you (thanks to you)**_

_**now i get (i get)**_

_**you should know (you should know)**_

_**that i get i get what i want**_

_**Since you been gone**_

_**Since you been gone**_

_**(she made the finally)**_

_**Since you been gone ... (she ended)**_**  
**

_**(the whole school cheered and a range of applause's sounded the school newspaper to write about her) (amy walked off stage and met up with her friends back stage)**_

_** girl you were amazing! (rouge exclaimed hugging her friend soon the hug turned into a group hug) (amy said her goodbyes to her friends) (but notices the on person she hadn't said goodbye yet) h-hey shadow... (he looked at her with soft eyes making him look dreamy) (she blushed softly as she began walking towards him) (she toughen up and smiled as she hugged him) thanx for being here shadow... i really appreciate it! (she exclaimed feeling his hand on her cheek) (he looked at her with a smirk on his face) amy... (he started) you're worth it... (he kissed her fore head as she blushed really hard stuttering) sh-shadow!? w-w-why? (he smirked wider releasing the feminine rose) you'll figure it out rose... maybe not today or tomorrow but you'll find out) (he left her with a baffle look on her face) I-I he telling me that he... loves me?**_

_**THE END :)**_


End file.
